


A Love Gone Cold

by kiarra203



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarra203/pseuds/kiarra203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil doesn't know what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Gone Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the product of listening to The 1975's "Somebody Else" on repeat and 3 hours of boredom. I don't like it very much but enjoy.

**August 2013**

Phil thinks the world of Dan. Whenever he looks at Dan,he believes there might actually be somewhere greater beyond this universe. He thinks Dan is as beautiful as the first sign of day when you pull an all-nighter. He thinks Dan is as brilliant as the feeling you get when you overcome a challenge of some sort. He thinks Dan is home - which is why that makes this so much harder.

_Come home_

The message is vague but with how Phil is feeling,it will have to do. He starts tapping the dinner table in the lounge nervously,awaiting Dan's arrival. Dan had went shopping almost 2 hours ago and before Phil could chicken out he decided to have Dan come home.

Dan:  _Is something wrong?_

Phil:  _Not necessarily,just come home. Please._

Dan:  _Omw_

The guilt starts to build in his stomach but he knows it has to be done. He felt that something so beautiful doesn't deserve to be troubled by another's problems. It would be best to end things now. 

By the time Dan gets home it feels like 5 minutes have past and not half an hour. The worry on his face is evident even though Phil told him otherwise,this makes Phil want to be sick. He gives the latter a look of pure desolation and guilt. His breaths start to become a little more shallow.

"I'm so sorry," Phil whispers,standing and crossing the room to be closer to Dan.

"Phil,what the hell," Dan titters. And Phil can practically feel the pessimism growing within the younger boy and the walls slowly caving in.

"I love you so much and I think the absolute world of you but I can't- I can't keep up this front like everything is okay. I'm a mess and I don't want to bring you down. You are too beautiful. You could be so much more without me in the picture. Let me go and I'll do the same,okay?"

Dan stays quiet for a while before responding,"no."

-

If you asked,Phil would say the hardest part of that night would be leaving Dan behind. He's had this planned for about a week now so most of his possessions were ready to go. The only reason Dan hadn't noticed is they had been spending the last few nights in his room as a diversion - using the excuse of making up for all the time spent locked in his room and out of the house when he was really just looking for a new flat.

Phil would be lying if he said a few tears didn't slip as he took one last look at the apartment he'd spent merely a year in.

-

**May 2014**

"You can't keep doing this," Dan sighs,feeble sounding.

"I know but I feel that we could really work at this. I was being an idiot,I know what I want now,and that's you," Phil pleads.

There's a long pause and all Phil can hear is Dan's slow breaths.

"Do you know how it feels to wake up in the morning to see the person you love gone with practically no warning? No,you don't because I was the one who had to go through it. Also,who's to say you wouldn't do it again in a heartbeat? You've wrecked me and I hate myself for still loving you. Please,I beg of you,just let me move on. Please,Phil."

The selfish part of Phil denies Dan's request and persists with drunk calls and lonely texts that he claims means nothing in the morning. But he knows that's not right. "For you. Okay."

"Thank you," Dan replies gratefully. Phil can tell that his eyes are closed with his head tilted back in relief. "I want you move on as well,mate. Remember,if you love someone to set them free."

"And if they don't come back,they were never yours to begin with."

"Goodbye,Phil."

"Au revoir,Daniel."

-

That night Phil tries not to think of the boy with eyes like coffee mixed with honey and sugar that reminded him of home and everything good in the world. He knew he needed to move on like Dan had said but he was still head over heels in love with him. Also,he couldn't help but look more into Dan's fixation of "moving on". Did he want to see other people? Or just get over Phil? Just the thought of other guys touching Dan or even thinking about touching him made Phil's head spin.

On impulse,he grabs his phone:

_I know I said I would fuck off but the thought of you with someone else-_

He erases the message before he could send it,knowing it wouldn't be fair to Dan. Maybe he really did need to let go.

-

**July 2018**

"I remember the first time I talked to Dan,it was over the internet during the year of 2009. We also actually met that year with a little bit of convincing to get Dan's mom on board. That was honestly one of the best days of my life. I had met my best friend. We became very close so fast and we helped each other not feel so lonely. Thank you,Dan. And Jeff,mate,please take good care of him for me. You are both gems and rightfully deserve to happily spend the rest of eternity together."

Ofcourse when Phil first heard about this a year ago he was upset and shocked but he's fine now. He's working on completing this "moving on" thing and Dan is getting married and in love with someone else. Although,Dan told Phil the night before he doesn't love Jeff in the same way because he could never love anyone like he does his first love. Adding in that Jeff is his true love but Phil's his first love before pressing a quick,chaste kiss to his lips.

And all was well.

 

 


End file.
